Release of Tension
by TheVoiceintheDarkness
Summary: My version of the slap aftermath during 2x20 Prom Queen.Rachel/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

Release of Tension

If I wrote Glee this would be the continuation of the slap and the bathroom scene between Rachel and Quinn at prom…Pure Smut… my first attempt at this level of smut so go easy…

**Spoilers for 2x20 Prom Queen…**

The sound of an open palm striking a cheek echoed through the bathroom. Quinn Fabray's anger faded immediately as Rachel Berry's hands came up to cover her reddening cheek, her brown eyes wide and stricken as she stared up at Quinn's tear stained face.

"I am so sorry," Quinn whispered, her lip trembled as she averted her eyes in shame. Rachel recovered quickly, moving over to the sink to inspect the damage to her cheek. Quinn silently moved to lean against the sink next to her, her back to the mirror.

"Most girls would be upset about getting slapped in the face, but…I happen to appreciate the drama of it," Rachel stated as she inspected her cheek. Quinn couldn't believe that the smaller girl wasn't angry at her. Rachel turned to the paper towel dispenser and suddenly words were flying out of Quinn's mouth unchecked.

"I know you think it's hard to be you, Rachel, but at least you don't have to be terrified all of the time," she said shakily.

"What are you so scared of?" Rachel held out a folded paper towel that she had wet a little while Quinn was speaking. Quinn took it cautiously, her fingers barely brushing Rachel's hand as she did.

"The future," Quinn replied, dabbing gently at her smeared make up with the towel. "When all this is gone."

"Look," Rachel said softly, turning to fully face Quinn. "You have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl Quinn. The prettiest girl I've ever met, but, you're a lot more than that," Rachel told her honestly, her voice still soft. "Here," she lifted her hand, another damp towel clasped in her fingers. "Can I help?" she whispered. She nodded encouragingly at Quinn who nodded dejectedly back. "Yeah," Rachel said softly, stepping closer to Quinn and very gently beginning to dab at the other girls smeared eye makeup herself. As Rachel gently cleaned off the streaked makeup, her fingers brushed gently against Quinn's cheeks. Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach and swallowed hard, trying desperately to hide her nervousness from the other girl. Rachel was entirely focussed on the task at hand and Quinn watched her, intrigued. When Rachel flattened her palm against Quinn's cheek the blonde pulled away abruptly, the contact had sent electricity flowing through her body; it all seemed to head straight between her legs, the dull throbbing of arousal making itself known.

"I'm sorry, Quinn," Rachel said quickly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Quinn said quickly, her voice trembling slightly, her eyes darting nervously around, looking anywhere but at Rachel.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked stepping closer. Quinn caught a whiff of her strawberry shampoo and the throbbing between her legs intensified to a point where it was all she could do not to squirm uncomfortably, and squeeze her legs together. Quinn had felt this way about girls before but never this intensely. Rachel seemed to bring it out in her so easily. When Quinn didn't answer, a small hand landed on her forehead. "Are you feeling sick?" Rachel asked. Quinn's reply of 'Nothing' came out as a strangled squeak and Quinn flushed in humiliation. Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape route but Rachel was right between her and the door.

Rachel studied her intently; taking in the high flush on her cheeks, the way her whole body trembled and the way her darkened hazel eyes looked anywhere but at Rachel. And then it hit her, Quinn was aroused…but it couldn't be because of her…could it? Rachel tilted her head curiously and reached out, running a finger gently along Quinn's jaw. Quinn trembled beneath her touch and a shaky sigh forced its way from between Quinn's lips. Rachel's finger came to rest briefly on the tip of Quinn's chin, before she slowly lifted it to trace over a pair of insanely soft lips.

"Rachel," Quinn forced out, trying to make the girl stop before she exploded. Rachel locked her eyes on Quinn's and then suddenly the smaller girl's lips replaced her finger on Quinn's lips. Quinn moaned out loud as Rachel's lips moved skilfully over hers and the smaller girl took the opportunity to slip her tongue into Quinn's mouth. Quinn gave up resisting and kissed back forcefully, walking Rachel backwards until her back met the door with a thump. Rachel's hands ran up Quinn's back and over the bare skin of her shoulders. Quinn tore her mouth from Rachel's and attached her lips to the smaller girl's neck, tasting her tan skin. Rachel groaned and it spurred Quinn on. She had no idea where this was coming from but she had no intention of stopping. She had never wanted anything as bad as she wanted this. Wanted Rachel. She ran her hands over the brunette's stomach, feeling the muscles quiver beneath her palms. Almost hesitantly she ran her hands higher, palming Rachel's breasts over the material of her dress. Rachel's hips rocketed forward into Quinn's almost knocking the blonde off balance.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped, her back arching, pressing her breasts harder into the other girl's questing hands. Quinn marvelled at the reaction, feeling Rachel's nipples harden against her palms. She pulled her hands back a little, her thumbs rubbing the hardened nubs through the pink material of Rachel's dress. Rachel whimpered loudly and arched her back again. She jumped when Quinn suddenly pulled one side of her dress down, exposing a breast. Before she could process the action, Quinn's lips were wrapped around her nipple her tongue flicking over the tight bud. Rachel writhed against the door, her head thrown back, moans escaping uncontrollably. "God Quinn," she cried out. Quinn suddenly released the nipple with a pop and stepped back. Rachel's eyes snapped open, pleading with Quinn not to stop now. Quinn shot her a devious smirk and dragged her into the nearest stall. Once inside she hiked Rachel's skirt up around her waist and trailed her fingers over the waistband of her panties. Then suddenly she realised that she had no idea what she was doing.

"Rach I don't…I've never…" she stumbled over the words.

"Just do what you do to yourself, to me," Rachel ground out. Her head dropping back against the locked door of the stall. Quinn didn't respond verbally and she didn't start touching Rachel again, causing the brunette to open her eyes, Quinn was looking down, ashamed. "Wait you don't…?" Rachel trailed off when she realised that she had hit the nail on the head. "Ok," Rachel switched their positions quickly, pressing Quinn against the door and hiking her dress up too. She made quick work of both of their panties before grabbing Quinn's right hand in her left and guiding it to her slick folds. Then she reached out to cup Quinn gently. "Just do what I do, ok?" Rachel whispered. Quinn nodded, her trusting hazel eyes locking onto brown. Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn softly as she stroked her outer lips gently, feeling Quinn mirror the action. She sighed dropping her head against Quinn's shoulder as she slipped a finger between Quinn's folds, dragging the digit up until she found the stiff little bundle of nerves. She started tracing gentle circles around Quinn's clit with the pad of her finger, pleased when Quinn moaned and canted her hips into her hand, seeking more friction. Rachel let out a high pitched whimper when Quinn remembered to reciprocate and resumed mirroring the smaller girl's actions. Rachel let her hand drift lower teasing Quinn's entrance. The blonde tensed and Rachel lifted her head, locking her eyes on Quinn's, seeing the indecision there. After a few moments the indecision vanished, replaced by nervousness.

"We don't have to," Rachel told her kissing her sweetly.

"I want to," Quinn told her.

"Ok, but try to relax," Rachel whispered. She ran two fingers up and down Quinn's slit bringing them up to circle her clit at the top and then dropping down to tease her entrance until the blonde relaxed. Then she very gently slid one fingertip into her. Quinn's breath hitched, her muscles clenched and she dropped her head onto Rachel's shoulder. Rachel waited until she relaxed again before pushing her finger in a little further, to her second knuckle. Quinn whimpered and bit down on Rachel's bare shoulder. When she relaxed again Rachel pressed her finger in the rest of the way. She held it still for a moment before slowly beginning to thrust it in and out. Quinn's hand moved and she began to slip a finger into Rachel.

"Two," Rachel moaned out. Quinn lifted her head, confused. "Two fingers," Rachel clarified. Quinn pulled her finger out and pushed two back in. Rachel moaned long and loud and Quinn attached her lips to the smaller girl's neck. She copied the pace that Rachel was setting and soon they were thrusting in and out of each other in time. Rachel pulled her finger out and positioned a second finger next to it at Quinn's entrance. Quinn tensed and Rachel rubbed gently at her clit with her thumb until she relaxed. Rachel slowly slid two fingers in, pausing to let Quinn adjust to the intrusion. Then she began to thrust again all the while stoking Quinn's clit with her thumb. Quinn copied her action again and soon they were both teetering on the edge. When Quinn's muscles began to flutter around her fingers she sped up, curling her fingers just so. Quinn's hips bucked wildly and she came with a shriek which she muffled in Rachel's shoulder. She was still a few moments, her fingers still buried deeply inside Rachel. After a few moments those fingers began to move. Rachel was so close from watching Quinn come that it wasn't long until she felt her muscles begin to flutter.

"Faster Quinn," she instructed. Quinn acquiesced, increasing her pace. She tried to copy the way Rachel had curled her fingers and then suddenly Rachel let out a shout and her muscles gripped Quinn's fingers so tightly that she couldn't move them.

"I can't believe that just happened," Quinn said softly, breaking the silence. Rachel lifted her head and smiled, pulling her fingers from the blonde and carefully smoothing her dress down with the other hand. "Do you think…that we could maybe…do it again sometime?" Quinn asked hesitantly, blushing crimson.

"My Dads are away next weekend," Rachel replied with a devious smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Release of Tension

**A/N: **Was going to leave it as a one shot but, because you all asked so nicely…

Un beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Hope there aren't too many… Glee doesn't belong to me. If it did there'd just be people doing it all over the place…

Chapter Two:

Quinn Fabray had been telling herself all week that she wouldn't do this. That it was a mistake, a moment of weakness that need never be repeated…So then why was she standing on the street, staring up at Rachel Berry's house on a Friday night? Quinn tried to will herself to move away, to go back home and forget about this whole thing. But her feet wouldn't move. She tried to tell herself that she didn't want this but the tingling between her legs and her damp panties told her another story. Quinn groaned. Who was she kidding? She wanted this so badly. She had ruined practically every pair of panties she had worn this week, thinking about this. She took a deep breath and started slowly up the driveway. When she reached the front door, she sucked in another breath and knocked gently. The door opened seconds later.

"I was starting to think you'd never come up that driveway," Rachel said softly. She was clearly as nervous as Quinn was.

"I wasn't sure I was going to," Quinn replied. Rachel reached out, catching her wrist and pulling her inside, closing the door behind her. Rachel led Quinn to her room and they sat awkwardly on the bed, side by side. After a few minutes of silence, Quinn spoke.

"Maybe I should slap you again, that worked last time." Rachel burst out laughing and Quinn followed soon after. When their laughing calmed the awkwardness had receded a little. Rachel smiled shyly before leaning closer to Quinn. Quinn closed the distance and brushed her lips over the brunette's. Rachel pressed forward into the kiss, sliding her tongue out to run along Quinn's bottom lip, seeking entrance, which Quinn readily granted her. Need took over awkwardness and Rachel gently pushed Quinn back until she was on her back on the bed and moved to hover over her, her knees on either side of the blonde's hips, her hands on either side of her head. She smiled before leaning down to capture soft lips. Tongues brushed together and Quinn felt the pressure coiling low in her abdomen. Then Rachel's mouth left hers, her lips trailing along her jaw to her ear.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, before kissing the spot just below her ear.

"Mmm, I'm sure," Quinn whimpered, arching up off of the bed toward Rachel. Rachel smirked and slid her knees back, lowering herself until her body covered Quinn's. Quinn moaned at the contact and Rachel attached her lips to Quinn's neck again. She kissed a trail down her neck before kissing her collarbones and down her sternum to the neckline of her top, her hands slipping under the hem at the same time. She dropped a few more kisses before sitting back, pulling Quinn with her and tugging the blonde's top up and over her head. Quinn shivered slightly as the cool air hit her bare skin. As Rachel's hands ran up and down her back and sides Quinn reached for the hem of the other girl's top, wanting her skin on hers. With their shirts off Rachel's sense of urgency rose and she reached behind her own back, unhooking her bra before reaching behind Quinn to remove hers. Quinn blushed self-consciously as Rachel eyed her breasts.

"So beautiful," Rachel whispered, lifting a hand to gently cup a breast, running the pad of her thumb lightly over the nipple. She pressed Quinn back down to the bed before shifting to lie on top of her again sighing as skin pressed against skin. Their mouths met again and their tongues duelled, breathy sighs and whimpers escaping into each other's mouths. As Rachel pulled back, with the intent of shifting down to kiss Quinn's chest, their nipples brushed and Quinn's back arched so violently that she almost bucked Rachel off of her.

"Oh God," she moaned, her head thrashing from side to side. Rachel groaned at the sight of the extremely turned on blonde, writhing beneath her. She lowered herself down and began kissing Quinn's collarbones, her chest, trailing her lips down toward her breasts. Quinn's hands fisted in her hair, pushing her lower, impatiently. Rachel complied, kissing the tops of her breasts gently, avoiding her sensitive nipples, teasing her. Quinn moaned and kept pushing insistently at Rachel's head, trying to get her mouth to where she needed it. Finally Rachel complied, her lips gently brushing a stiff pink nipple before she began to tease it with the tip of her tongue. "More," Quinn begged. Rachel acquiesced, pulling the nipple into her mouth and sucking, flicking the tip with her tongue. Quinn was drowning in pleasure underneath Rachel, her body writhing and her breath coming in pants. Rachel shifted her mouth to give Quinn's right breast the same attention she had just given her left and Quinn couldn't control the moans and sighs that poured from her mouth. A part of Quinn kept telling her to take some of the control back from Rachel but she was too far gone in pleasure to actually do it. Rachel's mouth left her breasts and began trailing over her ribs and down across her stomach. She dipped her tongue into the blonde's belly button before trailing her lips across and nipping gently at her slightly protruding hip bone. She kissed along the waistband of Quinn's pants before running her tongue across the smooth skin. Quinn whimpered softly, her fingers still tangled in dark hair. Rachel lifted her head and moved back up Quinn's body, looking into her eyes as she gently undid her jeans, pushing them down. Quinn lifted her hip as Rachel moved to pull the jeans off, standing to slip her own pants off at the same time. She stared into Quinn's lust darkened hazel eyes before pushing her panties down and stepping out of them, leaving her standing naked in front of the other girl. Rachel had never really been self conscious about her body, she worked hard for the figure she had and was proud of it. She smiled as Quinn's mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes roamed hungrily over Rachel's nude form. Rachel smirked and moved closer, trailing a finger from Quinn's lips, down her neck and chest, down the valley between her breasts, over her stomach and then across the waistband of her panties. Quinn immediately lifted her hips, an invitation. Rachel hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down, tossing them to the side and drinking in the sight of the naked girl sprawled across her bed. Quinn's arms moved to cover herself but Rachel caught them, pressing them back down to the bed.

"You're perfect Quinn," she murmured as she ducked her head to kiss her throat. "Just perfect." She shifted, moving a hand between them and placing it flat against Quinn's stomach. She locked eyes with the blonde before sliding her hand down to cup her centre gently, feeling the wetness pooling there. Quinn rocked up into the touch, seeking more pressure. Rachel teased her outer lips before gently pressing down, sliding a finger between her slick folds, dragging it up and down, brushing her clit gently. Quinn arched again, becoming desperate for the teasing to stop.

"Rachel," she gasped out. Rachel moved her hand down, pressing two fingers slowly into the slick warmth. "Ohhhhhh God," Quinn keened throatily. Rachel began thrusting in and out slowly, palm connecting with her clit on every inward thrust. Quinn's whole body trembled violently at the sensations coursing through her, her breath came in harsh pants. Suddenly Rachel's hand was gone and Quinn almost cried out at the loss of contact. Then Rachel was between her legs, looking to her for permission. Quinn nodded slowly, nervous anticipation combining with arousal to make her stomach flutter almost uncomfortably.

"I haven't…done this before," Rachel whispered. "You have to help me out here." Quinn nodded, and then Rachel slowly lowered her head, giving her slit a gentle experimental lick. Quinn's hips bucked up violently and a moan ripped from her mouth.

"Oh god Rachel!" she whined out.

"Good?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Good, good," Quinn chanted, canting her hips up, hoping for a repeat. Rachel licked her again, her tongue pressing harder this time, dipping into her slit. Quinn almost shrieked in pleasure, her hips bucking violently again, Rachel was concerned about actually getting injured doing this and lifted an arm to anchor the blonde's hips to the bed. She licked again, dragging her tongue up and rolling it over Quinn's clit before dragging it back down to circle her entrance. She explored with her tongue, paying attention to which actions got which reactions from the blonde. When she attached her lips to her clit and sucked Quinn cried out. She was so close but she needed something more. "Fingers!" she begged, arching up, her hands once again tangling in dark hair. Rachel shifted her hand to Quinn's entrance and reattached her lips to the girl's clit as she slowly and steady pushed inside her, immediately setting a rhythm of pumping her fingers in and out as she sucked her clit. She felt Quinn's walls begin to clamp around her fingers and her breathing pick up and she pumped faster. When she flicked the small bundle of nerves with her tongue, Quinn flew over the edge, screaming Rachel's name as she came hard around her fingers. Rachel kept licking gently at her, holding her fingers still as Quinn rode out her orgasm. When Quinn stilled, her breathing still ragged, Rachel gently pulled her fingers out, still licking gently, enjoying the taste of Quinn's fluids. The hands in her hair that had gone slack, suddenly tightened and tugged at her hair, pulling her back up.

"You taste good," Rachel whispered, her previous dominance replaced by shyness.

"Really?" Quinn frowned. Rachel leaned in and kissed her, letting Quinn taste herself on her lips and tongue. After a few minutes of kissing, Quinn recovered enough from her orgasm to move again. She rolled them both so that she was on top and began to kiss Rachel's neck sucking gently at her pulse point. She was overwhelmed by nervousness as she moved lower, down Rachel's chest toward her breasts. She didn't waste much time, taking a dusky nipple into her mouth and sucking gently while rolling the other nipple between her thumb and her finger. When Rachel's body started shifting beneath her, Quinn switched sides. Soon Rachel was moaning softly and begging her for more.

"Please Quinn, please," she begged. Quinn released her nipple with a pop, taking a deep breath before moving south. She placed a few brief kisses on her firm belly before settling between Rachel's legs. She looked nervously at Rachel's glistening sex, spread out in front of her and breathed in the scent of her. She kissed the insides of Rachel's thighs, trying to work up the courage to take the plunge and kiss her _there. _Rachel waited patiently, resisting the urge to just grab the blonde hair in front of her and shove Quinn's mouth against her. She bucked up when she felt hot breath across her clit and then Quinn's tongue was on her, stroking her slit in flat, broad strokes. Rachel whimpered and moaned. "OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGodQuinn!" she chanted under her breath. Quinn tried to copy what Rachel had done to her earlier, rolling her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves. She brought her hand up and quickly slid two fingers into Rachel, causing her to cry out her names. "Oh Fuck, fuck, Quinn!" Rachel cried. "Faster, faster," she begged. Quinn pumped her fingers faster, still rolling her tongue over Rachel's clit. Rachel's reactions made her confidence spike and her movements became surer as she leaned over and sucked on Rachel's clit hard. She felt Rachel's walls spasm around her fingers and she drove them in harder and faster as she began to suck harder on her clit. It didn't take long for Rachel to crash over the edge, hauling Quinn up to mash their lips together as she came. Quinn continued to pump her fingers, getting progressively slower as she came down from her high. Quinn slowed her fingers to a stop and gently pulled them out, looking at them for a few moments before sliding them into her mouth, cleaning them with her tongue. Rachel moaned at the sight and pulled Quinn' mouth back to hers. One passionate kiss later and Quinn flopped onto her back next to Rachel, both girls staring up at the ceiling.

"Wow," Rachel said to break the silence.

"We're good at that," Quinn replied. Rachel laughed before standing on wobbly legs, pulling Quinn up with her.

"Come on," she pulled the blonde toward her bathroom door. "Let's get cleaned up and I'll make you dinner," she told her.

"I think we're doing this all backwards," Quinn laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled into the bathroom…

The end. ;-) hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
